


А на Невском воробьи

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, POV, Slash, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шла сегодня по шоссе? Неа. По Невскому топаю. Народищу немеряно. Даже в улье меньше пчел. Люди разные. Наши и иностранцы. Вкусные и забавные. Консерваторы и неформалы. Всякие. Дома высокие. Машинки вжик-вжик. Витрины сверкают, изумляя цифрами, прописанными на ценниках. Гигантские мишки, зайки, псинки скачут со своими рекламными листовками, зазывая гуляющих соотечественников и туристов, потратиться до последней монетки. Но мне не до этого. Я временно выпала из жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А на Невском воробьи

Шла сегодня по шоссе? Неа. По Невскому топаю. Народищу немеряно. Даже в улье меньше пчел. Люди разные. Наши и иностранцы. Вкусные и забавные. Консерваторы и неформалы. Всякие. Дома высокие. Машинки вжик-вжик. Витрины сверкают, изумляя цифрами, прописанными на ценниках. Гигантские мишки, зайки, псинки скачут со своими рекламными листовками, зазывая гуляющих соотечественников и туристов, потратиться до последней монетки. Но мне не до этого. Я временно выпала из жизни.

И сосала сушку? Неа. Думала о судьбах страны? Неа. Вообще, в жопу эту политику. Это из-за нее я иду по красивейшему проспекту и засыпаю на ходу. Решила побыть в курсе того, чем живет продвинутая и неравнодушная к судьбам страны, часть нации. Зашла на серьезный сайт. Зависла. Почитала. Посмотрела. И поняла. Да пусть живет и здравствует эта часть нации. Только без меня. Не пропадет страна с таким количеством патриотов на один квадратный метр жилой площади. А вот у меня ночь пропала. И знала ведь, куда лезла. Ничто не вечно, кроме времени, песков, египетских пирамид и политических идеологий и склок. Кажется, глупость еще упоминалась. Так это в последний пункт вечности.

А сейчас мне грустно и хочется спать. Но в целом чувствую себя неплохо. Разноголосый говор баюкает. Вот бы еще не орали дамы, призывающие прокатиться по питерской воде в поисках достопримечательностей. Людской поток несет потихоньку, укачивает. Вот бы еще солнышко совсем скрылось, и мечты на сегодня сбылись. А желание только одно - выспаться.

И вдруг, проплывая таким макаром мимо Казанского собора, различаю в невнятном коллективном разговоре нудный тенорок.

\- Она, значит, хочет, чтоб я пошел, продал, чек принес, на стол ей положил.

\- Угу.

\- И ничо за это не взял. Типа поработал за бесплатно. Во славу предприятия.

\- Оу?

\- А я, что дурак, за бесплатно работать?

\- Умм.

\- Не, ты скажи, я похож на идиота?

\- Нет.

\- Вот и я о том же. Не те времена, чтобы на халяву ездить.

\- Угу.

\- Как же меня достала эта сучка! Начальницу из себя строит.

 

\- "Эк тебя разнесло," — изумляюсь я. — "Даже меня, девушку, по части стрекота победил."

Поднимаю сонный взор. Два воробышка. Маленькие, худенькие. Один совсем мальчишка со смешными русыми завитушками на тонкой шее, в смешной клетчатой рубашечке и простеньких джинсах. Второй, обладатель стрекозлиного тенорка, пополнее и постарше. С ранними залысинами. Странный какой-то. Непонятный. По-бабски болтливый. Не сказать, что манерный. Но что-то такое неуловимое. Не могу разобраться в чем дело. Плетусь потихоньку за ними. Но не специально, нам просто по пути. И невольно слушаю.

\- Ой, ну сдал я свою цепочку, его цепочку.

\- А.

\- Теперь еще видеоплеер надо будет купить.

\- Ага.

\- А на оставшиеся пойду выпью. Не, я неплохо заработал!

\- Хы.

\- Что-то горло свело. Черт, нельзя столько говорить.

Лысоватый воробей буквально подпрыгивает на ходу, разражается гневными тирадами в адрес начальницы, предвкушает пьянку.

\- "Надо же какой эмоциональный дяденька, " — злобно думаю я, краем глаза замечая Аничков дворец. — "Так и мельтешит перед глазами," — дремать мешает.

Вдруг Завитушка устраивает свою руку на его плече. И тот успокаивается. Но не замолкает. Так и идут дальше, периодически поглядывая друг на друга с улыбками. А мои мысли текут по другому пути.

\- "Ну, рука. Да по-дружески. Я совсем с ума съехала. Это ничего не значит. Ерунда, " — прихожу, в конце концов, к логическому выводу. — "Какие же они маленькие. Завитушка, вообще, субтильный. И не подходят друг другу совсем. Явно вращаются в разных кругах. Что же их может связывать?"

В стрекотню уже и не вслушиваюсь...

Красавцы кони! Аничков мост, то есть. Стою на перекрестке, жду вместе с толпой зеленый свет. И тут. Мои воробьи поцеловались. Такой легкий, невесомый поцелуй. Если это сделают дамы, никто и не посмотрит. Но они совсем не дамы, я вам скажу. Смотрю под ноги. Земля не разверзлась. Странно. Оглядываюсь по сторонам. Почему-то нет казаков с бородами-лопатами по пояс, с хоругвями и пудовыми кулаками. Очень странно. Смотрю вверх. Где гневная карающая длань? Два мужика среди бела дня поцеловались. И что? Кара, где ты? О, так мы ж в Питере. Значит все путем.

На мосту мы расстались. Лысику вздумалось ветровку снять. Разгорячился, видимо, от поцелуя. Удаляясь, я услышала.

\- Эй, как драть, так ты...

Ветер унес конец фразы, и кони Клодта точно ее услышали. А моим уделом стала "опять эта проклятая неизвестность". Но я не расстроилась. Значит эти слова не для моих ушей.


End file.
